Falling Inside The Dark
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: En la pelea de Allen Walker contra Tykki Mikk; sucede algo inesperado…algo que realmente el albino jamás creyó que sería capaz de pasar: ¿Qué podrá ser de él y sus compañeros en aquella pelea contra el Noé del Placer?


**N/A: Los personajes de esta bella serie no me pertenecen. En este fanfic también hay violación nuevamente, así que si no les gusta, por favor… no lean.**

Siento tus frías manos recorrer mi cuerpo con descaro, ahogo mi llanto mordiéndome los labios y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, aun sigo sin poder creer como fue que llegamos a esto y tampoco comprendo del todo porque lo haces, no deberías estar moviéndote…yo te exorcicé; ya no tendrías porque ser un Noé, si no un humano común y corriente, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal esta vez?

-¡Ahh!-grito del dolor al sentir como haces que tus tentáculos: los cuales tienen pequeñas pero filosas espinas, se claven con fuerza en mis brazos y piernas, sacándome varios alaridos de dolor de la garganta mientras tú solo sonríes con sadismo; disfrutando de mi estado.

Odio esto…siendo que mi Inocencia debería ser mucho más fuerte que antes, me siento tan débil…soy inútil, o al menos ahora me siento así, estoy totalmente a su merced, no soy capaz de hacer nada, se ha vuelto realmente fuerte. Observo algo temeroso pero con disimulo el rostro de Tykki; este sigue sonriéndome de aquella forma al mismo tiempo que sus manos comienzan a desgarrar mis ropas con brusquedad, sacándome débiles gemidos y/o quejidos.

-¡Allen!-pude oír como Lavi me llamaba desesperado, apareciendo junto con Lenalee y Chaoji, esto se pondrá feo…no quiero que les haga daño, no a ellos.

-¡No se acerquen!-soy capaz de gritar al mismo tiempo que cierro con fuerza mis ojos por el dolor de las espinas en mi desnudo pecho; las cuales hacen que comience a sangrar con lentitud.

-¡Crece, crece, crece!-dice mi compañero lanzándose al ataque contra el Noé, el cual solamente levanto una mano deteniendo la Inocencia de Lavi, para acto seguido mandarlo a volar con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra uno de los pilares-¡Ngh!-se quejo este al sentir el fuerte golpe en su espalda, botando un poco de sangre por la boca, para luego caer al suelo.

-¡Lavi!-grito desesperada Lenalee acercándose a nuestro compañero, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a su lado uno de los tentáculos la agarro del cuello con fuerza asfixiándola mientras la levantaba del piso.

-¡Exorcista-sama!-grito también desesperado Chaoji posando su mirada primero sobre Lavi y luego sobre Lenalee-¡Kuso!-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente y por causa de la rabia se dirigió hacia Tykki, dispuesto a atacarlo-¡Maldito!

-¡No lo hagas, Chaoji!-grito mi compañero levantándose con algo de dificultad-¡No podrás contra él!-frunció el ceño cerrando su orbe esmeralda con fuerza.

Pude notar como la sádica sonrisa de Tykki se hacía mucho más amplia al ver como Chaoji corría hacia él con esa ira, cuando intento darle un golpe en el rostro el Noé puso una de sus mano bastante cerca de la del otro y lo mando a volar como lo había hecho anteriormente con Lavi, haciendo que se golpeara bruscamente la cabeza contra la pared, quedando así inconsciente.

Escuche un grito que venía de los labios de Lavi, sin duda alguna, se había puesto de pie y en nueva cuenta se lanzaba al ataque, otro de sus tentáculos tomo la Inocencia de mi compañero para así poder lanzarla lejos, y ese mismo, tomo a Lavi del brazo con fuerza mientras reía malévolamente para después comenzar a azotar a mi compañero constantemente contra el suelo o la pared; dejando a este ultimo casi muerto.

-¡Déjalo!-fui capaz de gritarle-¡Yo soy tu oponente!-dije con firmeza viéndole de manera desafiante, este ultimo me observo unos segundos en silencio al mismo tiempo que le daba un último azote contra la pared, Lavi cayo de lado al suelo y al parecer aún estaba consciente.

-Allen…-pude oír la débil y apenas audible voz de mi compañero, quien me observaba con bastante preocupación y luego de unos segundos también quedo inconsciente.

Por un momento me sentí aliviado al notar que no los había matado, pero me estaba olvidando de alguien sin duda, abrí mis ojos de sobre manera al ver que Lenalee estaba más pálida que un fantasma y aún se encontraba consciente, ya que me estaba viendo fijamente con varias lágrimas resbalando de sus orbes violetas.

-Allen…kun…-susurro esta al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos muy lentamente soltando el agarre de sus manos contra el tentáculo del Noé.

-¡Suéltala!-grite furioso viéndole con ira en mis orbes plateados, a lo cual el soltó una enorme carcajada al mismo que dejaba caer el cuerpo de mi compañera al suelo.

Sentía como mi sangre empezaba a arder, estaba muy cabreado sin duda alguna, ¿pero que sacaba con estarlo? No había nada que yo fuera capaz de hacer, al menos no en ese momento; apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza enseñándole mis dientes al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de rencor y odio. Pude sentir como ejercía más fuerza sobre mis brazos y piernas sacándome más quejidos de dolor mientras desagarra mis pantalones con una risa macabra que resonaba en todo el lugar.

Yo no decía nada mas, solamente forcejeaba tratando de zafarme de alguna manera, no podía permitir que me tratara como si fuera un muñeco e hiciera lo que se le diera la gana conmigo, sin embargo me quede de hielo unos segundos un tanto temeroso al sentir como besaba con violencia mordiéndome los labios sacándome sangre de paso y yo solo temblaba violentamente.

-Su-suéltame- dije casi en un sollozo soltando un grito lleno de dolor al sentir como mordía con brusquedad mi cuello mientras sus tentáculos seguían lastimando el resto de mi cuerpo logrando que sangrara un poco más, es peor que un demonio…ya no tengo salida, ni esperanza.

-¡Ahhh!-grite en nueva cuenta al sentir como sus espinas se enterraban en mi hombría con fuerza y sin poder contenerme más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos de manera involuntaria, al mismo tiempo que cerraba estos con fuerza.

Es realmente cruel, no pensé…nunca imagine que algún día llegaríamos a esto, como me gustaría regresar el tiempo, no quiero…¡no quiero que él siga tocándome! Un nuevo grito se volvió a oír en todo el lugar, ya que este me mordía con fuerza un pezón, ya podía ver que me lo arrancaría sin piedad alguna, mas me sentí un poco aliviado al ver que no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir que de una sola embestida entro completamente en mí con violencia riendo de manera bastante burlesca tomándome de la cintura con sus manos mientras sus tentáculos se aferraban más a mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh!-grite con fuerza sintiendo más lágrimas caer por mis ojos, también fui capaz de sentir como mi entrada comenzaba a dolerme de sobre manera, Tykki sin quiera esperar empezó a embestirme violentamente sonriéndome con sadismo ayudándose a penetrarme más fuerte por las manos que tenía en mi cintura.

-¡Basta!-grite en nueva cuenta sintiendo como salía un liquido de mi virginal entrada, adivine en seguida de que se trataba, ya que no era muy difícil se suponer.

Desgarraba mi interior sin remordimientos o piedad alguna, intente zafarme en nueva cuenta o al menos forcejear un poco para soltar el agarre, pero me encontraba tan débil que no sirvió de nada hacerlo, yo solo gritaba del dolor, mientras él seguía embistiéndome de aquella forma tan violenta mientras me sonreía y soltaba una carcajada macabra, fue como si me estuviera diciendo "Esta vez, he ganado yo".

Yo solo cerré con fuerza mis orbes plateados no pudiendo detener las molestas saladas gotas de agua que caían por mi rostro, me mordía con brusquedad el labio inferior; haciéndolo sangrar en nueva cuenta…ya que prefería ahogar esta vez mis gritos, no queriendo darle el placer de oírme. Mi cuerpo temblaba de sobre manera, seguimos así por varios minutos y sin poder evitarlo más, solté un sonoro gemido lleno de dolor al tiempo que me corría en su pecho y sentí como este lo hacía en mi interior.

Trate de coger aire sin mucho éxito, y fui capaz de sentir como este salía de mi interior, haciendo que soltara un leve quejido, y me deje caer pesadamente al suelo. Pude oír una nueva risa salir de los labios de aquel Noé al mismo tiempo que volvía a acercarse peligrosamente hacia a mí.

-"Mana…"-fue lo único que pude pensar en un momento como ese mientras le observaba con una mirada ida e opaca.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces allí tirado, Bakka-deshi?!-mis orbes se abrieron de la sorpresa al oír aquella voz, no…no era posible que él estuviera aquí.

Oi como las balas se acercaban a Tykki; quien en seguida se alejo de mí tratando de huir de ellas, pose mí vista sobre mi Maestro con una débil sonrisa mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-Shisho…-susurre apenas audible.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? ¿Acaso estas feliz de verme?-dijo con tono sarcástico mientras me sonreía burlonamente, aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que fui capaz de oír, ya que no sé en qué momento sentí que todo oscureció repentinamente, pero de alguna manera…sabia que aun me encontraba con vida, y que había sido salvado, de nuevo.

**N/A: Ehm, ya saben, pueden decirme lo que quieran, siempre y cuando me lo digan con buenas palabras, sin necesidad de insultos y cosas raras(?) Adiós~!**


End file.
